The Transomics Research Core (TRC) has the following objectives: 1) to develop and deploy contemporary genome-scale 'omics' technologies, 2) to support and expand collaborations applying ?omics? technologies to environmental health and susceptibility research activities, 3) to educate center members about new ?omics? technologies and their applications to environmental health research, 4) to integrate large data collection with computational analysis, 5) to promote and support interdisciplinary research through pilot projects, 6) to sponsor visits by innovators of existing and future ?omics? technologies.